


If you like your coffee hot...

by thenightpainter



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Background - Queenie Goldstein/Jacob Kowalski, Credence is a barista, Fluff and Angst, Graves is a regular, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Light Angst, M/M, Mentions of Nightmares, Oblivious Graves, One sided Grabernathy is you squint, Queenie ships it, mentions of Grindelwald
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-19 14:15:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9445031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenightpainter/pseuds/thenightpainter
Summary: He’s there every day, always sitting by the window reading a newspaper. His hair always perfectly slicked back, the reading glasses sitting low on his nose fogging up as he brings the cup of coffee up to his lips.Credence has only been working at the coffee shop for a couple of month, ever since Tina had helped him find the job, but Mr. Graves had been there every day he had a shift, as early as the shop had opened.In other words: Graves is a regular at the coffee shop where Credence is working. Credence can't help but has a crush on him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by [ this AU/moodboard](http://doitforcredence.tumblr.com/post/155813941723/gravebone-coffee-shop-au-for-bygoneboy-graves-is)
> 
> This will likely have 3 chapters, but that may change. Additional tags, etc. will added as necessary!

 

 

He’s there every day, always sitting by the window reading a newspaper. His hair always perfectly slicked back, the reading glasses sitting low on his nose fogging up as he brings the cup of coffee up to his lips.

Credence has only been working at the coffee shop for a couple of month, ever since Tina had helped him find the job, but Mr. Graves had been there every day he had a shift, as early as the shop had opened. Tina hadn’t told him much when Credence had asked, only that “Mr. Graves” was an old friend and that they used to work together. By the tone of her voice he could tell that something had happened between them, but he didn’t pry.

Still here he was, sitting in a crisp dark grey suit, the sun illuminating the slightly greying hair at his temples. He was so calm and composed, reading a real newspaper when everyone else had theirs phones and laptops out. He was like something out of a book or an old magazine.

“Credence! Hey kid, stop daydreaming and take these sandwiches over there!” a voice called from behind drawing Credence out of his tance.

“Oh sorry Mr Kowalski, right on it! ” Credence responded, running away from the counter to take a number of sandwiches over to a couple sitting on the other side of the shop.

When Credence returned, he saw none other than Mr. Graves standing there waiting to pay for his breakfast. He had taken his glasses off, and was leaning on the counter, looking down looking at some of the pastries on display.

“Has anyone helped you yet?” Credence asks shyly.

“Not yet, Can I also get another coffee to go, Credence, isn’t it?” Graves said looking up to almost meet Credence’s gaze.  

 “Yes, sir. Can I get you anything else beside the coffee?”  

“No that will be all.”

“Of course, that will be $15.26 for everything. I’ll get your coffee in a second.”

As Mr. Graves began pulling bills and coins out of his wallet, Credence turns around to the coffee machine to pour the coffee. Then he has an idea, it’s silly, he thinks, but what harm could it do? Writing “Graves” as usual on the side of the cup, he turns it around to write a small message on the back ‘You’re very handsome, hope you have a wonderful day’, blushing, Credence quickly puts a paper sleeve over the writing and brings the cup over to the counter, trying not to blush again as he meets Graves’s gaze.

“Thank you, have a good day, Credence” Mr Graves says with a small smile, and then leaves. As soon as he has left Credence can’t help but smile and turned around only to bump in Queenie.

“Oh! I’m sorry!”

“That’s alright Credence, just be careful! Now, what is it that you’re smiling about? 

“Oh.. I...” Credence freezes, blushing, trying to think of something else to say.

“Ah, that was Mr. Graves again wasn’t it? Don’t worry honey, secret’s safe with me ” Queenie says winking at him before heading back into the kitchen. Credence quickly moves to clean up the tables as the cafe emptied after the early crowd, failing to notice the generous tip Mr. Graves had left for him.

~~~

 

 After leaving the cafe, Graves began his walk into the office. He didn’t know why he still went to that coffee place. With his new apartment, it was well out of his way, and he had been rather distant with the Goldsteins since _the incident_. Still, there was something comforting about going to that shop, some reminder of his old life, something that hadn’t changed. Besides, there wasn’t anywhere else he could get sandwiches and coffee that good.

Walking up the front steps and into the office building, Graves makes a wave like motion at the receptionist before he can start any sort of small talk and heads for the elevator.

 To his dismay, just as the doors are about to close a shorter man runs up and gets in the elevator with him.

 “Oh, good morning Mr Graves, sir! How are you today?”

 “Fine, thank you, Abernathy.”

 Graves doesn’t say more, he is not in the mood to start a conversation with coworkers. He knew by now where they would lead, just more questions about _him_.

 “Uh, Mr Graves, what’s that on your cup?” Abernathy interrupts, pulling him out of his thought.

 “What? On my cup?” Graves answered back, surprised, turning the cup in his hand.

 The elevator door opens.

 “Yeah, right there” Abernathy pointed to the hurried writing partially covered by the sleeve. “Looks like some coffee girl’s sweet on you!”

 “Oh no, I don’t, Crede-” Graves paused, sliding the sleeve of the cup and seeing the full message.

 It read: ‘You’re very handsome. Have a wonderful day!’ with a small heart drawn below.

 "Oh… it must be..” he says, still looking at his cup, only to notice that Abernathy had stepped out of the elevator.

 Finally looking up, Graves steps out of the elevator and makes his way to his office. Sitting down at his desk, Graves held up the cup again.

 Graves mind couldn’t help but think the message had surely been meant for someone else. That would be the reasonable assumption, he thought to himself. Graves would have kept telling himself that, but he knew there was no one else there aside from him.

 Credence.

 Graves thought about the new barista that Queenie had hired. He’d seen him there the last couple of month, Tina had told him briefly about his situation but there was not much he knew about him. Tina had said that she had helped him find a job and a place to stay when she had met him while looking into one of her cases. He was working on a college degree too, Tina had said.  

 Throughout that day Graves couldn’t help but let his mind drift back to Credence.

 He was unsure what to make of all this, but he knew he would have to go back to the coffee shop tomorrow and find out.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAaaah! This is my first fic for this fandom! Thanks for reading!
> 
> I'm not much of a fiction writer but I had an idea and couldn't help myself. 
> 
> I also drew graves from the first scene: [ Here!](https://the-night-painter.tumblr.com/post/156221477023/hes-there-every-day-always-sitting-by-the-window)
> 
> You can find me on tumblr at: [ doitforcredence](https://doitforcredence.tumblr.com) or [ the-night-painter](https://the-night-painter.tumblr.com)


	2. Chapter 2

 

Gellert Grindelwald.

That was all people wanted to ask Graves about these days.

The story was this, a little less than three months ago Percival Graves was kidnapped and held _somewhere_ for almost two weeks while Gellert Grindelwald stole his identity. No one has noticed, they just believed he had gone out of town and taken a last minute vacation, as per an email notice (which Grindelwald had sent out). If it wasn’t for Tina and her friend, Newt Scamander, who had wondered about where he was, Graves would probably be dead now.

Graves shuddered, trying not to think about it. He had just happened to be a convenient target for Grindelwald’s needs.

Most people Graves worked with now felt guilty for not looking into his sudden disappearance. Many had, out of that guilt, or rather in an attempt to free themselves from it had made an effort to interact with Graves more and ask about the situation. Talking to his coworkers about it was certainly the last thing Graves wanted to do. Many of course, had just chosen to avoid him altogether and he certainly didn't mind.

He’d become far more distant as of late. Graves had been accused of being distant before it all happened, many of his relationships had ended as a result. Graves knew it wasn’t the right way to go about things especially now, but there wasn’t really anyone he truly trusted anymore. Tina was the closest thing he had to a friend in a long time, but she wasn’t someone he could just talk to casually.

In an attempt to change his surroundings after everything, Graves had moved to a new apartment that was much larger than he would have gone with before. Far too large for one person, with a balcony and a view of Central Park. Graves decided on the place as soon as he saw it, besides, it wasn’t like he didn’t have the money. It was a shame he wasn’t able to spend much time there, it was far too quiet when he was alone. Though Graves didn’t want to talk to anyone most of the time, he would rather spend his time with other people around. He found himself drinking far more coffee than he already did before, hence going to the coffee shop in the morning and evening to read and work had become a regular thing lately.   

Graves had left his house wearing a particularly nice suit today. He wasn't even sure why himself. Something this morning drew him to choice the three piece today. Graves knew he may dress a little bit more “extravagant” - to use Tina's words - than most people of his position would, and today was certainly no exception.

He headed over to the cafe, perhaps a little earlier than usual. Graves was oddly nervous today, even though wasn't ready to admit to himself why that might be.

~~~

Working at the coffee shop for 3 month now, Credence finally had found himself feeling like he belonged. There was something about having people, usually happy, filling up the place, enjoying their food, and not focusing on Credence himself, that appealed to him. He would work at the coffee shop in the mornings and have his classes in the afternoon, having this daily routine made him feel calm. He's taken up painting in his free time, and on occasion would draw the window displays. 

The place always smelled wonderfully of whatever Queenie and Jacob were cooking up that day, on top of the usual aromas of coffee and exotic teas. The atmosphere warm and bright and Queenie and Jacob had always very supportive of him, they had even put up a number of his art works around the shop.

Queenie had let Credence pick out some of the specials and help with some of the baking. Early on he even made attempts to get Mr. Graves to try different things but he soon learned the man can't be persuaded from his regular coffee and sandwich.

It was 6am and Credence had just put up the specials for the day when Mr Graves walked in. Before Credence can think about what he’s doing, he waved at him. “Good morning Mr Graves, the regular?”

“Good morning, Credence. Yes, the usual, thank you” Mr Graves says, looking more nervous than usual.

Many thoughts raced through Credence head.

~~~

It wasn’t until Graves set eyes on Credence that he realized he had no idea what he was thinking. He goes over to sit down in his regular spot and looks over at Credence.

He wasn’t sure what it was, but something about the young man caught him off guard today. Graves saw Credence making a number of drinks for other customers, his dark wavy pulled back but several defiant strands still falling in his face as he leaned down to get something from under the counter. He was always kind and somewhat shy, but there was an air of something sad about him.

Queenie had noticed him glancing in Credence’s direction. Graves tried to look back at his newspaper and pretend he wasn’t staring, but he knew it was no use with Queenie. Almost sensing his predicament, she brings over his order.

“Here’s your order Mr. Graves”

“Thank you, Queenie”

“Hey, Mr. Graves, I should let you know, Credence is off in the afternoons, you should talk to him.”

“Huh?” Graves says, startled.

Queenie doesn't say anything else  but simply smiles and winks at him as she walks back behind the counter.

It takes a while for Graves to gather his thoughts. It’s been awhile since he’s asked anyone out, especially someone so _nice_.

Finishing his coffee perhaps faster than he should have, Graves straightens his tie and stands up. He walks over to the counter where Credence is waiting, already with his order punched into the register.

“Shall I get your coffee to go, Mr Graves?”

“Yes, thanks Credence.”

Graves thought about and reconsidered his words a dozen times while Credence poured the coffee. He finally decided against saying anything when he heard Queenie make muffled cough sound from the back of the store.  

“Oh, and Credence...”

“Yes?”

“I uh, I saw your message from yesterday. I wanted to thank you.”

“Oh, I uh...” Credence began, blushing noticeably.  

“Credence, how would you like to join me for dinner sometime?”

“Dinner?”

“Yes, out. Dinner out.”

Credence turned to write something on Graves’ coffee. He turned back to Graves, still blushing but now with a small smile.

Graves picked up the cup. This time it said: ‘Tomorrow, 6pm?’ with a phone number written below.

“Alright, I’ll see you tomorrow then, Credence.”

With a smile Graves picks up the coffee and leaves to head towards the office. As he walks outside, he couldn’t help but look back in the window to see Credence and Queenie smiling at each other.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ended up a bit shorter than initially planned, but the next chapter is coming soon. 
> 
> Sorry for any spelling/grammar errors, I'll double check everything again later.


	3. Chapter 3

Standing in his kitchen, Graves looked out the window as he waited for the coffee pot to boil. The sun was starting to rise over the city. Graves was really starting to love the views from his new apartment.

To think it had been eight months since Grindelwald had shattered his life, and five months since Graves had awkwardly attempted at asking a barista out to dinner. If he was being honest to himself, Graves had never been happier than he was now.

The apartment was starting to really feel like  _ home. _ More than any of his old places ever did, in fact. Even six months ago he would have been running out of here off to get food and coffee somewhere else by now. Instead, the fridge is full, there are plants everywhere, and there are even paintings up on the walls.

Lifting the coffee pot before it could make a noise and wake anyone up, Graves poured the coffee into two cup. Putting some sugar in one and cream in the other.

Taking a cup in each hand, he walks past all the rooms. The office, the library, a studio, all of which have now been furnished and given a purpose rather than being kept closed, filled with empty boxes.

 

Graves paused in the doorway of the master bedroom to admire the scene before him. The bed in complete disarray, covers all on one side, a mess of black curls across the pillow. He’d fallen asleep in one of Graves’ dress shirts, but Graves couldn’t bring himself to care. 

He was sleeping so peacefully, it was almost a shame to wake him. 

“Good morning” Graves said softly as the entered the bedroom.

A soft whine came from the pile of covers before the head of messy hair turned and a hand raised to brush of the curls out of the way to reveal Credence’s face, softly smiling, still half asleep. He reaches an arm out to take the coffee and takes a sip. 

Graves was happy to see Credence waking up with a smile. He was relieved that Credence’s nightmares had almost entirely stopped. Graves had his fair share of nightmares too, but it seemed the nights of talking when either of them woke up from one had helped them both. Graves had even found himself sleeping more than the average 5 hours a night for the first time in a very long time.

After a  minute, Credence finally speaks, “It’s not as good as mine” he, says almost whispering, before continuing to drink the coffee.

“I know, there’s no question there.”

“What are you doing up so early? You don’t have work today.”

“Just habit, I suppose.”

“Why am I up then? I don’t have to work either.”

“I thought we’d try something new, go out for the day” Graves say taking the cup from Credence’s hand and setting both their coffees aside to sit back onto the bed.

“I’d rather stay right here” Credence says with a yawn, before moving over and wrapping his arms around Graves’ waist.

It’s a very tempting option, Graves thinks. He runs his hand through Credence’s messy hair and plants a kiss on the top of his head.

“We can stay in bed all we want later. Now it’s a nice day outside, let’s go for a walk. You’ve told me you wanted to see more of New York, there are some things I want to show you.”  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a bit shorter than usual, but I wanted to post something nice and positive. 
> 
> If anyone has any questions about this AU in general, feel free to ask! I thought out a lot more details than I ended up fit in.

**Author's Note:**

> AAaaah! This is my first fic for this fandom! Thanks for reading! Comments are appreciated.
> 
> UPDATE: This is going to end at 3 chapters, but there will be an epilogue later.
> 
> You can find me on tumblr at: [ doitforcredence](https://doitforcredence.tumblr.com) or [ the-night-painter](https://the-night-painter.tumblr.com)


End file.
